LittleBigPlanet 4
LittleBigPlanet 4 is one of the many games in the LittleBigPlanet series, completely doing away with the whole "layer" system, and, instead, giving a whole new "dimension system", i.e the "3 Dimensional Environment Plane (3DEP)" with full 3 Dimensional movement and physics, as well as camera. All levels are still there and, for compatibility reasons, the layer system is optional. Release date LittleBigPlanet 4 ''came out on November 12, XXXX. Technical info The game itself has a very strange engine, which is built from a mixture of old content and a lot of new code. The programming language is entirely unique. The resources it takes up is compressed to about 2.73 kilobytes, meaning that while you can have huge, extremely detailed chunks of level, you will almost always have an extremely smooth frame rate. There is also a frame rate counter in create, but its usefulness is questionable. It uses something called '''seamless updating', which means the game can, and will, update at any time, even while you are playing or a level is loading, hence being seamless. All old content/DLC is pre-unlocked. Create mode It has a particularly odd, and standard, Create mode, with Stephen Fry as the narrator, as usual. However, there really isn't much you can't do in the create mode, as now it is completely limitless, allowing you to even script your own tools, as well as edit existing ones. The dimensional system is also interesting as, with no layer system, anything can be rotated in any plane. Holding "select" while creating enables these 3D placement options, and you can draw inward/outward with materials, as well as corner edit any surface. The premade items in the game are also no longer models, and can be recreated, and edited, using the modeling tool. In an update, LittleBigPlanet 4 got an optional "Advanced Edit" mode, which is a completely new Create mode type, which closely resembles Maya, Blender, and Photoshop. This is the mode the developers used to make the game. Interestingly, all old logic the game doesn't recognize is replaced with a "Script Element". Costumes Costumes have also had an overhaul, as now you can model and create your own characters with their own unique abilities. The Pod The Pod is very different from the original, and, as such, has had mapping and loading issues with older pods, which were later fixed in the seamless updates. The Pod Computer has also experienced an interesting redesign, as the style resembles that of LittleBigPlanet Vita. 3D is allowed in the Pod, as well as a limited creation mode(which automatically resets if the Pod level is corrupted). Water is also allowed in the Pod, and, as experienced through extreme Pod creation exploits, the Pod's layer amount is set, by default, to 614.0, and the Pod is situated between layers 300-307. The info fridge now exists in the game again, and is where you buy Downloadable Content. It has been renamed the "Forevermore Fridge". The earth, moon, and fridge are all just models, projected using developer-hidden (i.e, accessible but not openly shown.) commands in an inaccessible Script Element. The pod has different areas, such as a menu where you can challenge, assist, and even chat with other players. Story The story system is way different than the original, adding about 11,562 objects-worth of collectibility. The story system itself has also changed, adding more depth to the story itself, such as having a separate "planet" system, like LittleBigPlanet Karting, which actually can be used by anybody to create elaborate adventures. There are exactly 100 curators as of this moment. There are 114 new characters in LittleBigPlanet 4, as well as old characters. The old quest characters from LittleBigPlanet 3 are now actual curators. The LittleBigPlanet 2 characters also returned to the scene, and have an entire planet dedicated to them in the story. The story is also considerably more dark, featuring some minor expletives, such as 'damn', 'crap', 'hell', etc. It also has more adult undertones, as mentions of sexual subject matter and murder, death, and bodily fluids (like blood, wounds, etc.) are in the story. Redwick Redwick is the official main character of LittleBigPlanet 4. He is voiced by Davey Wreden, and is quite a kind, serious, and sophisticated character. You earn the "Popit Powerup" sackpocket from him. Bluewick Redwick is literally a blue Redwick, being also the complete opposite in moral values. However, he is not the main villain. Mr. Qube An entirely evil, selfish, yellowhead-like creature who feeds off of the energy of creativity. He is the main villain. You earn the "Eraser" sackpocket from him. Vera Oblonsky One of the many returning LittleBigPlanet 3 characters. Unlike before, she is now a curator, her planet theme being medieval. You earn the "Spear" sackpocket from her. Captain Pud Again, a returning character. His planet theme/background being a sea theme(which also marks the return of the "English Seaside" background.) Papal Mache Again, a returning character. His planet theme/background being the russian theater(which also marks the return of the "Russian Theatre" background.) The King Again, a returning character, which is quite interesting being that the original wasn't a sackbot. His costume has been modeled after the LittleBigPlanet 1 king. His planet theme/background being a classic theme (in which you earn the "The Synthesis of the Cosmos" music, which is an interactive version of the LittleBigPlanet 3 pod theme). Felicia Again, a returning character. Her planet theme/background being a news theme. You earn the "Bubble Grenade" sackpocket from her, as well as the "Shield" sackpocket. Shara Whidnsy A character new to the game, she is based off of a more curvy sackgirl-ish design, however, she looks closer to the character in this video at 1:18, yet, extremely less dollish, and way more humanoid. She is married to Arven Whidnsy (who is seen traversing around the Planet's hub level) She is one of the youngest characters in the story, as well as the most independently willed, and will often assist you through her levels. When you first meet her in Redwick's Starship (Starship Airwick), she is pregnant. This gives a very vague idea how long the story is. You earn the "Grappling hook" sackpocket from her, as well as a theme and a music box (the "Nostalgia?" music, which is an interactive version of the LittleBigPlanet 2 pod theme (you can also get the LittleBigPlanet 1 pod theme through a secret)). Others Listing all of the curators is planned in future edits. Gameplay The gameplay is fully 3D, while also allowing 2.5D mechanics for compatibility purposes. As it is built in an entirely new engine, a lot of old bugs have been patched. However, new bugs have taken their place. Levels from the previous LittleBigPlanet games are converted to the new logic format automatically. This is why it takes longer to load an older level in LittleBigPlanet 4. After the process is complete, the converted level is then saved to the LittleBigPlanet 4 servers. The original level is then linked to the new variant. The original still resides on the old server for compatibility reasons. If levels are edited in previous versions of LittleBigPlanet, then the levels will be reconverted the next time they are played in LittleBigPlanet 4. You can construct your own assets with your own models and textures. Fixed/new bugs (LBP3)Profile corruption Status: Unknown Now, the game saves "states" of your profile every 1.2 microseconds (any lower would cause massive lag) each only taking up about 1.7KB more than the last. It never overwrites (only in extreme cases) them as it dynamically compresses them. However, it's not impossible (see the fatal bugs section) (LBP4)Corner Editing Tool glitch Status: Active If you heart the regular Corner Editing Tool, and use it in a 3D level, the game will crash to Pod. (LBP4)Broken Sackboy Status: Unknown Occasionally when creating a level, your Sackperson will become broken and glitched within that level. This can be remedied by using a custom character instead. (LBP4)Script Element Status: Active Even though they don't show up in autocomplete, the Script Element has some dev only function labels. (LBP3)Blank popit Status: Fixed Since the game runs in an entirely new programming language with completely new code, this, like many others, has been fixed and will not return. (LBP4)Edit story/god glitch Status: Active Since the game allows limitless scripting, with said Script Element, one can dig deep into the game, load story levels in create mode, edit the pod, edit the script of a prize bubble '''to contain developer logic(which can be tweaked/selected without fear of returning to pod, and is usually early versions of existing logic, such as the '''Hud Element), materials, pods, costumes, backgrounds, and even a fresh, uncaptured paintball (the one you find in the projectiles 'section of your tools bag), etc. All logic without a "model" is displayed as a "'Script Element". (LBP4)Gyroscope glitch Status: Fixed If you placed an LittleBigPlanet 2/3 Gyroscope onto an object in a 3D level, the affected object would start flying around and stretching until it abruptly kicked you to Pod. Returning to Pod before it kicked you would have caused your sackperson/profile physics to become broken and glitchy (like in this video). The Gyroscope is now automatically replaced with the 3D variant in 3D levels, and physics are not loaded from the savedata's constants anymore. (LBP4)Game Access Violation Error Status: Fixed Frequency: Extremely Rare Randomly, while playing through the game, a write error could occur which could have the potential to make very minor changes to things such as the physics values in the save file, configuration, file pointers, etc. Usually, these changes are unnoticeable while playing, but when the game tries to read from said invalid pointers, or gets a float when trying to process an int (which is usually supposed to be corrected by the save handlers whilst saving), or, even more extreme, when trying to save/load backups from invalid locations, they can be catastrophic. Profile corruptions can result from this, corruption of custom content (such as custom levels, objects, costumes, etc.) can result from this, or worse, full game corruption can result from this (install data, DLC data, profile data, update data, etc.). Usually, the game catches these errors, but, regardless of what you do ingame, there is no known prevention of this yet, however, if this happens, DO NOT force-quit the game, as you are cutting off the games' chance to fix the error before it quits. This was caused by a stray pointer in the game's code referencing bad object data (The 'Death' Box), and has since been patched, with affected (not corrupted) save files being fixed along with it. (LBP4)The 'Death' Box Status: Fixed Frequency: Subjectively Common At a certain point, a relatively known LittleBigPlanet modder accidentally got a black, cuboid object in their Popit. The object's name was "Some kind of object", and looked fairly innocent at first. However, upon many restarts, they noticed their whole file started to deteriorate, as things such as photos, icons, and even tools started to corrupt/switch places in Popit (Game Access Violation Error). Knowing how dangerous it would be, they reinstalled the game updates and reimported their progress, and never spoke of or acquired the object again. A few years later, an anonymous user discovered evidence of this item from the modder's public images, and noticed how the object was only mentioned once. He, being decently good at modding himself, decided he would find this item. As it turns out, the "object" was simply stray pointer data referencing a bit of corrupted/blank object data, resulting in an access violation. This meant that the mere presence of the object in the level could do save damage, as could possibly playing in an online game with someone who had it (because of their level's deterioration, not because of the data in their Popit). Even looking at an affected level's information could do damage. As a result, the developers pulled the anonymous user's giveaway down before more than 3 people played it, and put out a warning. The instructions were as follows: Warning! Your save data could potentially be at risk. Make sure you follow these instructions carefully: 1. Do not play any community levels or look at any online data. In fact, disconnect from the LittleBigPlanet 4 servers until you get a message stating otherwise. 2. Disable the option, 'Enable collection of community objects'. 3. Enter Create Mode, open Popit (do NOT highlight any objects AT ALL), use 'Clear All Community Objects' (the icon with the bag with the earth on it and an 'X' going through) 4. Close Popit by pressing the back button. 5. Return to Pod and leave the game idle for a few days, if possible, as restarting could be dangerous. Then, they went to the original modder, and requested that they no longer published giveaways/discoveries publicly. The modder agreed, the object was fixed, and so was the Game Access Violation Error. (NOTE: This entire bug is fiction, none of this actually happened, do not worry.) List of new music Echosmith - Cool Kids (RAC remix) M83 - Echoes Of Mine Craig Armstrong - Hanging / Escape (short) Craig Armstrong - Hanging / Escape (long) Most of M83's music The music logic is like the sound object now, titled the Jukebox, with all non-sequencer music in one music box, and AB repeat for sections of song, as well as pitch and tempo alteration. There is also a positional and overlap option. The song used in the trailer is Cassio Monroe - Under The Lights (Lyric Video) The song used in the logic promotional trailer is Zedd - Clarity (feat. Foxes) (Aviators Remix) -Instrumental Mix- The song used in the intro is Anthony Greninger - Dreamer The song used in the first cutscene is Passion Pit - Sleepyhead (Starsmith Remix feat. Ellie Goulding) The song used in the ending cutscene is Audiomachine - Maya (Paul Dinletir) The song used in the end of the ending cutscene (the transition to credits) is Naikee - Messages All music (except curator-based ones) is given out as default. List of new tools All logic in game is a branch of the Script Element. Thus, everything can have its script edited, even materials and objects. Another intriguing fact is that all LittleBigPlanet 4 logic has the word "Element" succeeding it. Script Element Exactly what it says. You can get even more in depth by adding more functions, and creating new logic. Can also set global and local variables. Lethal Ice/Dry Ice Basically, it's the Ice '''from early LittleBigPlanet, converted to the entirely new engine, as well as most bugs fixed. Hud Element Used to be a developer only tool. Now, it's in the game officially for everyone. Variable ElementCategory:GamesCategory:Fan Games Allows storage of global and local variables. Basically the replacement of the '''Memorizer, except it isn't permanent unless set to be. Colorizer Element Allows colorization of anything that gives off light. Used to be developer only. Filter Element Allows filtering of inputs. Used to be developer only. It has been renamed into the Threshold Element. Display Element Allows display of graphics such as text, stickers, and 3D objects. Different than a note. Can be placed on Hud Element. Script codes In fact, some of the scripts used for the logic ingame (i.e the param options) have been reverse-engineered. These can be seen in-game through the Script Editor. However, the params are not, and can only be edited from choosing the "change labeling" button in the tweak menu, below the "modify script" button. #2 %% Threshold Element Param.NameReference THRESHOLD_ELEMENT_NAME Param.Name "Threshold Element" Param.Icon THRESHOLD_ELEMENT_ICON Param.Desc "Allows you to set the range your input(s) will have to stay within in order to activate." ScriptElementDefineNewScript; DefineElementInternalVariable MAXTHRES DefineElementInternalVariable MINTHRES DefineElementInternalVariable MAXINPUT DefineElementInternalVariable INVERTED NewInputs 0+MAXINPUT.Value NewOutputs 0+MAXINPUT.Value NewSetting 0 Type Counter NameReference MAXINPUT Name "Number of Inputs" MinValue 0 MaxValue inf NewSetting 1 Type Percentage NameReference MAXTHRES Name "Maximum Threshold" MinValue 0 MaxValue (if.MINTHRES.MaxValue > Self.Value (MINTHRES.Value,100)) NewSetting 2 Type Percentage NameReference MINTHRES Name "Minimum Threshold" MinValue 0 MaxValue MAXTHRES.MaxValue NewSetting 3 Type Boolean NameReference INVERTED Name "Inverted" NewSeparator "Inputs" DisplaySetting Setting 0 Icon INPUTS_ICON DisplayType Counter Function; NewSeparator "Settings" DisplaySetting Setting 1 Icon MAXIMUM_ICON DisplayType Slider Function; DisplaySetting Setting 2 Icon MINIMUM_ICON DisplayType Slider Function; NewSeparator "Output" DisplaySetting Setting 3 Icon INVERTED_ICON DisplayType Swap Swap.Option 0 Value false Icon DefaultNo Name "No" Swap.Option 1 Value true Icon DefaultYes Name "Yes" Script 0 if.Inputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value).ValueMAXTHRES.Value Set Outputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) 0 else Set Outputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) Inputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value).Value Script 1 if.INVERTED.Value true InvertOutputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) New gameplay characters Sockworm Can climb grabbable materials and rubber. Can traverse through areas other characters can't, such as a tight maze. Can get crushed easily. Cannot swim. Can grab objects using mouth. Cannot grab characters. Unused/internal content Through certain exploits with the Script Element, it is possible to get these. The game's data is pretty much a mixture of all of the previous LittleBigPlanet versions for maximum compatibility, meaning stuff like "Special Bubbles", "Prize Egg", and "Walker" are all fully-functional and work as partially intended, albeit a little unfinished. Some of these are seen in the game, but are locked away/used by internal game scripts. *SCRIPTED LOGIC, DO NOT GIVE OUT* Nudger Some scripted logic from some of the earlier story levels. Does exactly what its description says, "moves things a little bit". Basically a Script Element. *NOT A SACKBOT* Sackthing The player object. Usually assigned a form and appended to a player on level load/destruction. Different than a Sackbot. Cannot be tweaked. Game crashes to Pod if it dies. Craftling From early versions of LittleBigPlanet. Game crashes to Pod if it is placed down. Pod Decal A decal appended to the Pod's hard-coded collision box. Stored in a separate level. Cannot be decorated, but an invisible decoration surface is hard-coded into the Pod level to allow stickers/decorations. Pod Collision The Pod collision box. Stored in a separate level. Cannot be decorated. Pod Level Map The adventure map decal. List of Pod Levels List of Pod level filenames and their respective associations. pod.lbplvl Pod map. Has unknown non-scripted logic to load other levels. Crashes to pod if tweaked. Layers on by default. Default layer count setting is 614.0. pod-decal.lbplvl Pod decal. Cannot be stickered/decorated. pod-decomap.lbplvl Pod decoration map. pod-collision.lbplvl Pod collision map. pod-cameramap.lbplvl Pod camera pathway level. Some non-scripted logic resides here, presumably camera waypoints. The logic itself is very strange, as it is separate from the Script Element. It uses a strange, spiky pink dot as a model. Can be tweaked, and is named "*POD ONLY* Pod Camera". Uses interface like all other cameras. Crashes to Pod if loaded outside of Pod level(s). pod-planets.lbplvl Pod planets. pod-background.lbplvl The Pod background. pod-mapscreen.lbplvl The adventure map screen.